The present invention relates to a method for machining a workpiece, whereby chips are removed from the workpiece.
The present invention further relates to an apparatus for machining a workpiece, whereby chips are removed from the workpiece.
During the machining of workpieces, whereby chips are removed from the workpiece, in particular, of workpieces for engine and transmission construction, for example, cylinder heads, crankcases or transmission housings, on transfer lines or in machining centers, very large amounts of liquid coolant are supplied to cool the workpiece and the machining tool, to lubricate the machining tool and to take away the chips removed from the workpiece during the machining.
This conventional lubrication and cooling of the machining tool by external supply of large amounts of liquid coolant has the disadvantage that complicated preparation and circulation systems are required for the large quantities of coolant or coolant emulsion.
Furthermore, it can happen that chips removed during machining of the workpiece are pressed by the coolant supplied under pressure into recesses in the workpiece instead of being taken away from the workpiece.
The object underlying the present invention is, therefore, to provide a method for machining a workpiece, whereby chips are removed from the workpiece, wherein sufficient lubrication of the machining tool and sufficient cooling of the machining tool and the workpiece being machined are ensured, and simultaneously chips resulting from the machining are prevented from remaining inside recesses of the workpiece.